Huh?
by RainBowDerp01
Summary: Jade is a little on the crazy but she has to be obedient but that all changes
1. Chapter 1

? POV

I ran down the hall past (but I call her cause she always tells me not to run inside when we're not even aloud outside)

"JADE!"she yells at the top of her lungs,I cover my ears in the progress.

I walk up to her and asked"What?"softly.

" You know 'what'" she says mocking me...I hate it when she does that.

"I still don't know what your talking about?"I say grinning like a retard. (Knowingly) She did a sour face and went up to me and smacked me on the left cheek"AHHH!"I couldn't help but scream this was not like any other smack she smacked me as hard as she could and it hurt a lot!

"That's for being a smart ass next time you'll answer me seriously got that?"she asked.

"..."

"Answer me!"she yells putting up her hand instating that she was going to smack me again.

"Yes"I squeaked backing off in to my room where I had nothing but maybe a bed,a laptop I hid under my very low bed and a mirror,after I just stared at myself looking where she smacked me hard and it started to bruise so disused it under my long brown hair that went past my butt and almost to the ground. I didn't want my hair to be that it touched the ground.

(they never cut are hair so I cut it with a piece of glass that came from a figurine,had when I was young,it got 'knocked over' when a left it out of it's hiding place I had for it so at least I could remember it right?)

Anyways I heard that was going out at 9:00 and wanted me in charge because I'm the oldest of anyone but everyone was happy cause I'm in charge cause I ALWAYS put a movie on until came back and she's not coming back until tomorrow afternoon so I decided to put a movie on for the little ones and made some popcorn after they all did there room and did three chores each.( always wants chores done,at least she wanted us to have a clean environment)

After two movies I took one by one up to there bed(they looked so peaceful in there sleep)until they were all in bed I cleaned up and read a book that I hid in my closet in one of my jackets and sat in the living room that I just cleaned,I don't go to sleep until 1:00 AM and it was 12:45 and had to kill time until I was sleepy so I went to my room and pulled out my laptop,plugged in my headphones to update on some YouTube videos and I was almost done watching a Ssundee video and there was a knock at the door downstairs so I put my laptop back and tiptoed down the stairs and looked in the peep hole in the door and saw a couple and opened the door slightly,"Hello?"

"Hello,we're here to adopt a child?"a cheerful girl asked.

"I'm sorry we're all asleep so please come back in the morning and you most likely adopt a child ok?"

"We understand we'll be back in the morning,good night"the man said with a grin.

"Good night"I smiled back closing the door and tiptoeing back upstairs looking at the time noticing it's 1:05 and slump into my bed sleeping instantly filling my eyes with darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's P.O.V

My eyes shot open to yells downstairs from two little girls fighting who gets me up"I won fair and and square,now get her up!"and I laughed at the answer that she got"but I'm wayyyy to tired to do anything!?"and I stood up run to the bathroom brush my teeth and head downstairs with 12 little girls grinning up at me asking for different types of food and finally I said"shhh,I'm making something special for you all as long as you get one chore each done" and they all start running around like lunatics,at least there doing there chores right...anyways I'm making Dutch waffles there soft and extremely sweet they all loved it when I made them.

~skip to half hour later~

As I'm almost done at least half of them came back waiting patiently for the others,it was 8:34 and would be back by 12:00 and probably be pushing everyone to do work and it would be all done and the kids get to play that's how I've planed it like that ever since I started sitting the children.

Once all the girls were back from doing their chores I served them all and we were just talking in the kitchen next the door rang and the parents from last night was at the door I invited them in to sit on the couch offered them water the man didn't want water while the woman gladly took the glass gulping it down as quick as possible and I question her,"are you okay?"

"Yes it's just we spent our night in a bad hotel,"

"A very uncomfortable hotel,"

"Yea..."

I looked around seeing the clock,11:56" should be here very soon,"at that barged into the room with food,clothes and a guy laughing real crazy after she realized we were on the couch she stop in her tracks staring at the couple and me she finally managed to ask,"hello welcome to the orphanage and are you looking for a child?"

"Y-yes"the women responded.

"Okey,Jade has all the children done their chores?"

"Actually we were wondering if this young lady is up for adoption?"the man boomed with a wild smile.

"Why her,she's the only one that can do work the little ones can't do-"

"But some of the children in the house are like two years under me,and they're fast learner's..."I interrupted her,she gave me a glare and went back to talking to the couple,they just smiled wider...weird...

"Anyways she is up but she is 17 she be moving out finding a house soon so you'll have her for a small time but ok..."she trailed off to her office to get my information and forms to adopt me why would they want me they live far,far away from here that's all I know,I wonder where some where beautiful like Hawaii to even where Team Crafted lived,California.

(A/N:I know team crafted is broken up and they don't really all film together all the time but let's pretend no one left k?)

At that thought I looked at the papers that were signed ant their last name was 'O'Jeff' interesting now my name is 'Jade Ann O'Jeff'...cool and I found out where they live,ironic really,they live in California awesome I wonder if I'll bump into Team Crafted...


End file.
